


all绒/师生au

by Lifeline



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Summary: 乱搞
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	all绒/师生au

谁不喜欢李泰容老师呢？

“一星期一次的生理课又来了。”学生们窃窃私语，教室里掀起一阵不小的骚动。每个周五下午，李泰容就会穿着那身老套松垮、拉着线头的格子西装外套，胳膊弯里夹着几本卷边的教材，扶着金丝眼镜急急忙忙地来上这节高三的生理课。

“他来了，他来了！”

李泰容轻巧急促的脚步声在楼道拐弯处响起来了。学生们立刻端端正正地做好，全然不复平时的吊儿郎当样。

“抱歉…”李泰容的身影出现在门口。“抱歉，同学们…今天有点事，来晚了。”他不住哈腰点头，拘谨地道歉。由于匆忙的脚步，李泰容向后整齐梳起的头发掉下来了一绺，搭在镜框边上。其实他只是没有在打铃前来到教室罢了，可那副模样好像做了天大的错事。底下的学生憋着笑，期待着一会儿再看他会怎么出洋相。

李泰容才想起自己是老师，应当保持一点对学生的威严，便慢慢伸手拿书，打算讲课。

“老师——”罗渽民的手高高举起。李泰容回过头：“你有——”“老师，”罗渽民一推椅子，高高地站起来。“老师，这节课该学女性的身体构造了。”罗渽民的嘴角即使面无表情也微翘着，这时在其他同学心照不宣的眼神中，便生出种戏谑的意思。

“对呀，老师。”李东赫也高声附和道。“老师，你教那么多班，可别忘了我们班今天要学这一课！”

“是…对……”空调的温度颇高，李泰容便脱了那件穿了许多年的粗呢子外套，搭在讲桌上。“同学们翻到这一课，呃…”他伸手捏着眼镜腿，仔细看课本。“第27页。我们今天学新课。”便转身要打开电脑。

“老师，电脑坏了！”“对，老师，电脑今天上午就坏了，没法放PPT！也没法上网！”“黑屏，老师！别开了！”底下乱成一锅粥，李泰容手忙脚乱地拉上黑板，脸色有些发窘。尽管已经教了几年书，可学生一乱，他就爱头晕。这是所男校，高三的学生血气方刚，长得比他还高壮。看着学生们，李泰容有时甚至莫名地害怕。

“老师，这节课怎么学？”底下有人吹起了口哨。“老师，不如您亲自教教我们？”

他们早听说过李泰容的秘密。那张漂亮的小脸倒在其次——他们正是为了看那张脸，才每天假情假意地跑去办公室问数学题，为的是一见同在那里办公的李泰容。重要的是李泰容的身体。听说李泰容底下还有一张嘴，一张女人的嘴，而且从没被人碰过。这谣言究竟从哪里传出来的，没人知道，可既然有了这种话，那李泰容身上必定有些不寻常的地方。

“老师，您能不能……”金廷祐眨巴着眼睛瞅他。“我们不能落下课呀！”

“好，好…可是……”李泰容虚虚地攥着手指，也不知道想起了什么，耳尖红得滴血。

“我…你们可以……”李泰容艰难地挪动脚步，坐在讲桌上，慢慢地分开腿。所有人的眼睛都瞪直了。

那双从来只拿课本和钢笔的手一颗一颗地解开裤子的扣子，露出里面的内裤，再勾住内裤的边沿，缓缓地向下拉。大家都屏息静气地等待着，想要看看那片薄布下有什么秘密。

李泰容羞愧得要哭出来了。他恍然地想：藏了这么多年都好好的，怎么现在却变成这个样子？手指好像不是自己的了，是受他人的控制，鬼使神差地向别人展示自己的小穴。不能这样——轰鸣作响的脑海中传来一个微弱的声音——李泰容，你的一辈子要毁在今天下午了，把手放开呀！

可是学生们要上课呀！他暗暗想，自己也不知道为什么要给这种行为做辩护。李马克不知不觉地走上台来：“老师，您看起来身体很不舒服……”他关切地说，趁机固定住他的身体——“我帮您……”

李马克拿住李泰容白细的手指，替他一点点褪掉内裤。李泰容忘记了一切，像条被钓上岸，脱离水的、光溜溜的鱼，在巨大的羞耻和恐惧中仰着头喘气。

“老师的是粉色的！”底下有人轻声喊道。那柔软懦弱的小小肉棒已经暴露在大家眼前了。黄旭熙仗着与李马克关系好，大着胆子走上来，伸手拨弄李泰容怯生生的男性器官。他的手指很粗糙，那根小肉棒很快便被抚弄得硬硬的，直挺挺戳在他的手心，顶端快乐地吐出了透明的汁水。即使胀大了一圈，但那模样仍然很青涩，估计没什么用处，只是好看罢了，看得怪叫人喜欢。

“不…别碰那里……黄旭熙…”李泰容难受地扭腰，无意识地浅浅戳刺着黄旭熙温热宽厚的掌心。“也对。”郑在玹冷着眼坐在座位上，“老师，我们不是得上女性生理构造的课吗？给我们看这些干什么？”他双臂抱胸：“况且老师的东西未免太不中用了。”

“哼。”罗渽民走上前来，推开了黄旭熙。“在下面，在下面呢！”他提溜起那根小肉棒，露出隐藏在它下面的小洞。“都给我看着点！”罗渽民不怀好意地环视教室：“老师可是用自己身体在教我们上课呢。老师……”他突然凑近李泰容的耳朵：“老师，快给我们讲讲。”

“啊……”李泰容才回过神，上半身的衣服早已被李马克和黄旭熙扒得七七八八了。“这里…这里是……”他羞红着脸，手指虚虚地捂着下体，死活说不出口那个称呼。“我来告诉老师，这里是骚穴，对不对？”罗渽民咬着他的耳垂说。“啊……是，对…是骚穴……”李马克将一根手指送进穴口轻轻骚刮，就把李泰容爽得魂飞天外。“谁的骚穴，老师？”黄旭熙在背后环着李泰容薄薄的身体，用食指和中指夹着两颗奶尖磨。“…嗯…是我的…”李泰容的腰软成了一滩水，“啊……是我的骚穴………嗯…别，别玩了……”

“老师，老师，我看不清。”金廷祐举起手：“老师，你能不能把那里分开？我们要拍照片做笔记的。”李泰容的大脑已经当机，便乖乖用双手将穴口的两片花瓣向两边拉开，露出里面深红色的水汪汪的嫩肉。没有了阻挡，里头更是畅通无阻。李马克将手指抽了出来。“老师，你把我的手指弄脏了。”他说。没等李泰容做反应，徐英浩拿着手机，上来开了闪光灯咔嚓拍了几张。“好清楚…”徐英浩喃喃地说，“小穴里面都拍得一清二楚呢。好嫩。”

“老师，这里是什么？”罗渽民捻住李泰容小巧的阴蒂，好奇地将它拉长。李泰容差点没爽到背过气去。“渽民…渽民，那里不……啊！”罗渽民一口含住了羞涩的小豆：“是老师的骚豆子，对不对？”他用舌尖快速地拨弄那颗小圆粒，李泰容爽得连脚趾尖都绷得紧紧的，羞得直往黄旭熙怀里躲。胸前的奶头已经被玩成肿大的樱桃模样，又被过来的朴志晟一口咬住，用尖利的犬齿研磨，疼得李泰容丝丝地抽气。

徐英浩很快将照片做为绝佳的学习教材发给了所有人。“老师还没回答我呢…”李马克伸着那根沾满淫水的手指，期待地望着李泰容，“老师，弄脏了怎么办？”李泰容哪有脑子回答李马克？金丝眼镜都歪到了下巴上，只剩个腿挂在耳朵旁边。“唔……”他半睁着眼睛，看李马克的手指顶端，张口含了进去。“甜吗？老师？”李马克搅动着老师软滑的舌头，“有没有你的舌头甜？”

越来越多的学生走上讲台来。李泰容的裤子已经完全落到地面上了，两条白嫩细长的腿扑腾在半空中，又被一双双手握住膝窝当做淫具。他的大腿、脚心、胯骨都成了伺候男人鸡巴的好地方。

可是那处小小的洞口，还没被完全插进去呢。郑在玹的眼睛发了红，终于走上来，毫不留情地用两根手指一捅捅到最深处，插得李泰容的呻吟骤然拔高，又僵死在半空。郑在玹将手指拔出来，除了淫水，还带着丝丝红色。小洞疼得直抽搐，象征着不再贞洁的鲜血一丝丝流出来，滴落到地上。“老师。”郑在玹躬起腰，两手撑着讲桌，几乎将李泰容笼罩在阴影下。他捏起李泰容的下巴，强迫他看自己手指上的鲜血：“这说明什么？老师？”他一字一句地逼问。

李泰容皱着眉头要躲，躲不开，也逃不掉。那双大眼睛里蓄满的泪珠终于一串串滑下脸颊。“不……不…”他摇着头拼命哭喊，“…你不能……这，这是……”

“这是你是个小婊子的证据，对不对？”郑在玹冷冷地说，不给李泰容任何反驳和哀求的机会，直接进入了他。小穴紧紧的，出的那点点水实在不够润滑，却硬生生地被郑在玹给撞成了贪吃的模样。李泰容被郑在玹的鸡巴死死钉住，一开始疼得厉害，小脑袋胡乱扭动，打着哭嗝。为了方便其他人玩弄这小婊子，郑在玹便揪着李泰容的头发，将他摆成母狗般的姿势，跪趴在地上，屁股高高翘着，方便人掴打。黄旭熙低下头吻住那张小嘴，李泰容以为是给自己的安慰，想要迎合，但黄旭熙的嘴唇只温存了几秒，就换成了他的性器，戳在他亮晶晶的嘴巴上。

“张开嘴吃啦…”黄旭熙柔声诱哄李泰容，“老师，我是你的学生呀……”李泰容吃不进那么大的东西，便哭着小口小口地舔吃。“不喜欢吃吗？”罗渽民问，解开裤子用自己的弹着李泰容的脸：“老师要不要试试这根？”李泰容被郑在玹撞得摇摇晃晃的，只得用手勉强扶住两根鸡巴，轮流品尝，这舔一口，那舔一口，吃得满嘴都是精水，看得人嫌弃死了。

李泰容光裸的后背上也被射满了精液，白乎乎的一滩，顺着流畅的线条往下滴。李马克才发现李泰容前面的小肉棒已经射了几次，竟然没法再射出东西来，只能硬硬地摩擦凉冰冰的地板了。“好可怜…”他爱怜地将那根小东西握在手里揉搓，李泰容被刺激得直翻白眼，嘴巴已经合不上，涎水混着精液顺着嘴角流下来。教室里充满了浓重的腥膻味。

“老师的骚穴箍得人好爽。”郑在玹大力操干着李泰容的小穴，“真的是第一次吗？这里是不是子宫？老师？”听见“子宫”，李泰容条件反射一般恢复了几分清明，凄惨地哭着求他不要射进去。“不…”李泰容的眼睛都哭红了。“求求你……那里不…不行……”他怕极了，支撑着地板向前爬去，可又被郑在玹一把捞了回来，钉得更深。“老师在害怕什么呢？”郑在玹轻蔑地笑了一声，射了进去：“反正你要给我们一人生一个孩子的。”

李泰容呜呜地哭着，小穴已经被干得嫩肉外翻，又红又肿，合不拢了，无助地往外流着一股又一股白浆。徐英浩、金廷祐、罗渽民、李马克、黄旭熙……还有更多人，轮流射在了小穴里。“不行……”李泰容在地板上徒劳地想要夹紧双腿，又被分开。朴志晟用杯子接住小穴里乱七八糟的精液和淫水，接了浅浅的一个杯底。“老师渴吗？”他装出一副关心的样子，“要不要喝点东西？”李泰容哆哆嗦嗦的，死都不肯喝那杯子里的东西，便挨了不知谁的两脚。“装什么呢？”便被掐着喉管，硬吞下了那些液体。他捂着嘴想要干呕。金廷祐拿过李泰容那条早被扔在地上的皱巴巴的领带，胡乱团了团，塞住了小穴。“老师一定要保存好我们的礼物。”他笑着对李泰容说。


End file.
